The Winner Takes it All
by filipinochick
Summary: When Sasuke doesn't show up for their six-month anniversary, Sakura calls him and finds out something very interesting. Warning: Alternate couple at the end. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the lyrics to any of the songs in my story.
1. Surprise!

**I was watching Mamma Mia: The Movie! God that's an amazing movie, but I don't think that Amanda Seyfried should've been Sophie for the fact that she didn't look like she was 20 years old in the movie... Anyway it was a great movie and I love the band ABBA. So this is "The Winner Takes it All." I hope you enjoy! XD**

**Let's say everyone except for the teachers, parents, staff, etc are all ****16 ****and are all in their sophmore year of high school. Kankuro and Temari are 18 and are seniors.**

**I don't own anything from Naruto, I don't own any of the lyrics of the songs that I'm going to use, and I definitely don't own the song "The Winner Takes it All."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

"Ne. Sakra." Ino squealed next to said girl in her room. "Isn't today your 6 month anniversary with Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah."

"Ano... Where's Sasuke taking you this time?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Sakura pouted. "He wouldn't tell me. All he said was to meet up with him at the park where we first met."

"Maybe he wanted it to be surprise Sakura." Tenten scolded.

"Maybe..." Sakura agreed.

"Oi! Forehead! What the hell are you gonna wear?" Ino screeched.

"Pig..." Sakura whined. "Shut up!"

Ino walked towards Sakura's closet and started flinging thigs out, leaving them on the floor. Sakura shook her head. "I'm not picking that stuff up."

"AHAH!" Ino announced. "I've found it!"

Ino turned to them, showing capri cut shorts and a red v-neck shirt that wasn't too casual or too formal. "Here. Go change into this. Now."

Sakura sighed and obeyed. "Yes mother." She then stepped into the bathroom and changed into the clothes. The dark-wash shorts hugged her hips and showed off her long legs. The v-neck shirt showed off just a bit of cleavage so she didn't look like a slut or anything like that. The shirt also hugged her curves perfectly. She then stepped out to show the others.

Ino nodded in praise, liking her work. "See Forehead. I told you so."

"You're so pretty Sakura-chan!" Hinata giggled.

"Mmm. Sasuke'll definitely like it." Tenten teased.

"Thanks you guys!" Sakura smiled.

"Hmm..." Ino looked back into Sakura's closet. "This'll look great with that..."

Ino stepped back out of the closet and showed of a pair of red wedges. "Here. You can walk in these right?"

Sakura sighed at her friend's question. "Of course I can. _You_ taught me. Remember?"

"Oh... Right..." Ino gave the wedges to Sakura and she slipped her feet into them.

"It makes your legs look way longer..." Tenten commented. "So not fair..."

Sakura giggled. "You're the tallest out of all of us. You're like model tall. What are you talking about not fair?"

Tenten smirked at her. "Yeah. I know."

"Ne. Ino..." Hinata smirked. "I don't think Sakura's done just quite yet."

"Hinata..." Sakura asked cautiously. "What are you taking about?"

Ino and Hinata shared a knowing smirk. "Makeover!"

Sakura groaned. "No. Guys... That's not necce-"

"Nonsense." Ino ignored her and grabbed her arm and took her over to the bathroom. Hinata and Tenten followed too.

"Just sit down and relax Sakura." Tenten laughed.

"I'm so getting you back for this." Sakura grumbled.

Everyone ignored the pinkette and got to work on her hair and her make-up.

***1 Hour Later***

"Okay." Ino giggled. "You may open your eyes now."

"You make it sound like it's an honor." Sakura retorted, but followed instructions anyways.

She gasped as she saw her reflection she touched it. Not believing it was really her. "You guys!"

"Yeah. We made you beautiful." Ino beamed.

"More beautiful." Hinata corrected.

Sakura blinked a couple more times. She just couldn't believe that the green-eyed beauty with her hair curled, cascading over her shoulders was the same as the Sakura she knew.

"Ne. Sakura." Tenten interrupted her thoughts. "Aren't you gonna meet up with him now?"

"What time is it?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Umm... It's 6 o'clock..." Tenten responded.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "I've gotta be there in fifteen minutes!" She bolted out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse and her car keys. "Thanks you guys! I'll see you later!"

"Bye Sakura!" All of them yelled after her. Sakura flew out of the front door and jumped into her car and sped down to Season Park to meet Sasuke.

***45 Minutes Later***

"What the hell!" Sakura screamed out into the night. It was 7 o'clock at night. Sasuke was supposed to be there at 6:15 pm. Sasuke was a stickler for being on time. He wasn't like Kakashi! So where in the world was he? Sakura was beyond mad. She was furious. She didn't spend a little more than an hour to be stood up! She took out her cell phone and called Sasuke Uchiha to see what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

His phone started to vibrate and Sasuke took it out to see who it was. It was Sakura. He rolled his eyes and quickly pressed the reject button.

"Ne... Sasuke-kun... Who was that?" The red-head girl across from him drawled out.

"It wasn't anyone important Karin." Sasuke flashed her with his known smirk.

"If you say so Sa-su-ke." Karin smirked back.

"I do."

"I can't believe you brought me to Lexington Queen** (AN: This is an actual restaurant in Tokyo, Japan.)**!" Karin screeched.

"Anything for my hime." Sasuke said.

Karin giggled and lifted her glass. "Happy two-month anniversary Sasuke."

"Happy two-month anniversary Karin." Sasuke toasted back.

Little did Sasuke know that he didn't really press the reject button. He actually pressed the accept button.

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning for this story to be a one-shot, but I was like... It's better to drag it out. Intesify the drama. ;) Review!<strong>


	2. Girls' Night!

**This is the second chapter to The Winner Takes it All! I hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

She walked numbly back to her convertible and sped to her house, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. When she got there, she parked dangerously on the driveway and dragged herself to the front door where she rang the doorbell, forgetting that she had her keys in her purse.

The front door immediately flew open and Ino was glowing with anticipation. That is, until she saw her best friend's face. Ino then grasped her wrist and brought her in where Hinata and Tenten both looked jumpy until they saw their pink-haired friend.

Tenten was the first to break the silence. "What the hell did he do?"

Tears started flowing down her cheeks. "He… He didn't show up… When it was 7 o'clock, I-I called him. I don't think he meant to press accept bu-but he did. H-He was with another girl… They were… Celebrating their two-month anniversary…"

"Oh sweetie…" Hinata went over to hug Sakura. "It's ok."

"Yeah, Hina-chan is right." Ino nodded. "You can still get revenge on him ya know."

Sakura wiped her tears again. "How?"

"Show him what he's lost." Tenten grinned. "The talent show is three days from now. You can still sign up."

"Talent show? What in the world am I gonna do there?" Sakura asked.

"Sing." Hinata said simply. "You've always been amazing at that. Sing a song telling him that you're over him. That you're not gonna be one of his little groupies that he dumps when he's done."

"Yeah!" Ino cheered. "We can sing with you!"

"You really think I can do this?"

"We've heard you sing before Saks." Tenten smiled. "You're one of the best singers I've ever heard!"

Sakura blushed at the praise, but then fretted. "What in the world am I going to sing?"

"This calls for a girls' movie night!" Ino screamed.

Hinata nodded. "I'll get the ice cream!"

"I've got the movies!" Tenten cheered.

"Tenten, no horror movies allowed!" Sakura hollered as her brunette friend went out to pick out movies.

"Come on Saks." Ino held out her hand. "We've got a girls' night tonight!"

"Yes we do." Sakura smiled as she followed Ino to the living room where there were tubs of ice cream, an assortment of pillows, and a pile of blankets.

"Okay. You said no horror films," Tenten announced. "So there are no horror films going on tonight." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "The first movie up is Mamma Mia: The Movie." **(AN: Sorry. :P I just had to put it in there.)**

With that, Tenten pressed play and the movie began.

***Time Skip to After the Movie Ends***

"Awww…" Hinata cooed. "I just love a happy ending!"

"Yeah, so do I." Ino smiled. "Did you see the guy who played Sky? He was smokin' hot! _And_ he had an accent! That combination is to die for!" **(AN: It's true. He was hot! XD)**

"I love how she ends up with three dads." Tenten giggled. "That's the sweet part."

"You guys! I've figured out a song that I can sing for the talent show!" Sakura blurted out.

"Eh? You're going to do it?" Ino asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I am Miss Piggy." Sakura retorted. "I wanna sing 'The Winner Takes it All.'" **(AN: Did you really have to guess?)**

"Oh God. I love that song." Tenten smiled.

"You can do it." Hinata cheered. "It's an emotional song."

Sakura nodded.

"Oi! Forehead! You know you've gotta sing more than one song, right?" Ino pointed out.

"How about a 'you've-lost-me-song'?" Tenten suggested.

"Oh! I know the perfect one!" Ino said. "Well… There's Kellie Pickler, Avril Lavigne, Beyoncé, Aly and AJ, and so much more!"

"Okay." Sakura nodded. "We've got a plan."

"Next movie coming up! We need some comedy!" Tenten announced. "Madea Goes to Jail!" **(AN: Hilarious movie!)**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm really sorry for this one being so short... Please click either the "Review" button or the "Favorite" button or <strong>**even the "Alert" button! I hope you'll review! XD**


	3. Asking, Weird Answers, and Boy Talk

**This is the longest chapter so far with +1,900 words and that's not counting the intro and the author note at the end! XD I hope you guys like this chapter! Here it is! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day (Third Person POV)<strong>

"Oi! Wake up!" Tenten yelled at the girls. Hinata was already up and dressed. So was Tenten.

"Mmm… What time is it?" Sakura asked groggily.

"It's 7:30."

"Oh shit… Thirty minutes til school starts!" Sakura jumped up and ran to the bathroom to get changed.

Hinata shook her head and took a pillow and slapped Ino in the head with it.

"What the fuck was that?" Ino croaked.

"Ino, we've got thirty minutes til school."

Ino jumped from the pile of pillows that she was sleeping on and ran to change.

"Ok! I'm ready!" Sakura shouted. "Ino, hurry your ass up!"

"Almost done!" Ino yelled back. Ino went back to the room and asked. "How are you gonna act in front of him?"

Sakura shrugged. "I won't talk to him. Be distant. But tell the guys to be there for the talent show and to bring Uchiha along."

Tenten gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you for being so strong."

"It'll be sweet, sweet revenge." Sakura smiled evilly.

"Let's go." Ino said motioning towards the front door.

"Who's driving?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"I will!" Ino jumped.

"No." Sakura shook her head. "It's my car and I don't want a scratch on it."

"Fine." Ino sighed.

With that, the girls jumped into the car and drove to school.

**At School with the Guys**

"Hey Teme!" Naruto called out.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke twitched.

"So how was the anniversary date with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hn?" Inwardly Sasuke was cursing himself.

"Anniversary date Uchiha." Neji said slowly. "I mean you _have_ been going out with her for half a year."

Sasuke knew he was screwed.

"Anniversaries are so… troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"That is why you don't have one." Neji pointed out.

"Huh?"

"A girlfriend, genius." Naruto said.

"Look who's talking..." Shikamaru shot back.

"Shut up!"

"Poor Hinata." Shikamaru muttered.

"Poor Ino." Neji ground out while he twitched at his cousin's name.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru lazily raised his eyebrow. "She's really troublesome."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARA?" Said troublesome girl yelled.

Shikamaru groaned. "Nothing, troublesome."

Ino just glared at him. "Hey you guys."

"Hey Ino!" Naruto smiled.

"Hey." Neji nodded.

"Hn."

"You're as charming as ever Sasuke." Tenten's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Hey you guys."

"Tenten." Neji nodded.

"Mmm." Shikamaru greeted.

"Ne. Tenten, where's Hinata and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking around for the two girls.

Sasuke would never say it out loud, but he was curious as well.

"Oh. Sakura went to the front office and Hinata went with her." Ino said nonchalantly.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. At least Sakura wasn't ignoring him.

"Well, we should head to class." Tenten said.

"But what about Hinata and Sakura?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"They'll be there in class once they're done in the front office." Ino said. "Now let's go."

**At the Office**

"Ah. Shizune." Sakura said. "Can I please be in the talent show this Wednesday?"

"Yes, but what are you going to do Sakura-chan?" Shizune asked.

"I'm going to be singing."

Shizune nodded. "You do know you have to do at least four songs, right?" **(AN: I'm making it like that. XP)**

"Yes Shizune. I'm aware of that." Sakura nodded.

"Ok. Will anyone else be joining you?" Shizune asked.

"Um. Yeah. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino will be."

"Ok. Here are the forms. Just get them back to me by tomorrow." Shizune handed her a few papers.

"Arigatou Shizune! Ja ne!" Sakura waved and walked out of the office with Hinata.

"So you're really gonna do this." Hinata stated more than asked.

"Yup." Sakura nodded. "Now let's get to class.

Hinata nodded. "How're you gonna avoid him during lunch?"

"I don't know..." Sakura shrugged. "Talk to Kiba? Shino? Maybe even Lee?"

"Wow… Lee? You're serious about this then."

"I am. He cheated."

"I know Saks." Hinata nodded. "I'm proud of you for not falling down when it happened."

"Thanks. It means a lot Hina-chan." Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well." **(AN: Yes. That's from Taylor Swift's White Horse.)**

"I hope you do." Hinata sighed.

"You know…" Sakura got to thinking. "Since I won't be really busy with my love life…"

"Sakura… What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"Maybe I can help you guys with your relationships." Sakura was starting to get pumped.

"What relationship?" Hinata asked, trying to get Sakura away from _that_ topic.

"You know…" Sakura giggled. "You… And that bonehead Naruto…"

Hinata blushed. "There's nothing going on."

"Yeah and my hair's not pink." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura… Please don't." Hinata pleaded.

"Puppy faces don't work on me Hinata. You know that." Sakura stated. "And I'm not going to promise that I won't meddle because you know I can't keep that promise."

Hinata sighed, still pretty pink. Sakura grinned in victory as they stepped into the classroom.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Hinata!" The "bonehead" yelled.

"Speaking of the devil…" Sakura whispered to Hinata, who just got redder.

"Ne. Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto put his face a little closer to the blushing Hyuuga.

"I-I'm okay…" Hinata looked away from him.

Sakura just laughed.

"Anyways, why were you guys late?" Naruto asked.

"They went to the front office. Remember? We told you that." Ino responded, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but what'd you guys _do_?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pinkette.

"Nothing important." Sakura waved it off.

"Hn." Sasuke answered. Usually Sakura told him what she was up to.

Before anyone could say anything else, Kakashi appeared and class started.

***Time Skip to Lunch***

"Shizune said yes!" Sakura told the girls.

"Eh… She did?" Ino's eyes went wide.

"Yeah and Sakura said that we'll be with her performing…" Hinata added.

"You what?" Tenten almost choked on her smoothie.

"She asked me if there was anyone else performing with me and I said yes. I told her that you guys were gonna be with me." Sakura explained.

"But Sa-" Ino was going to start a rant.

"But nothing Ino. You guys can sing and dance. I've seen you. You guys are great! Please. Do this for me." Sakura said softly.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata exchanged looks and smiled. "Fine, we'll do it."

Sakura hugged all three of them.

"Whoa a hug-fest! I wanna join." A deep male voice said.

The girls turned around to see Kiba smirking with Sasuke scowling at him and Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Lee, and Shino standing behind them.

"Down boy. Down." Sakura laughed and Kiba smirked back at her.

Everyone sat down at the table. The only weird thing was that instead of Sakura sitting next to Sasuke as usual, she was sitting next to Kiba and Tenten.

So the seating arrangement was Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru all in a circle. **(AN: I hope you guys can imagine that… ^_^')**

"So… What were you talking about when we got here?" Kiba asked Sakura.

"Umm… You know… Regular stuff…" Sakura shrugged.

"Like?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm.. . Let's see what girls usually talk about when it's just girls…" Sakura mimicked pondering really hard. "You can jump in anytime you want." She said this to the other girls. "Well… There's the regular stuff like what's been going on in our lives."

"Guys." Ino chirped.

"Music." Hinata added.

"Weaponry." Tenten smirked.

"Hot guys in movies like Dominic Cooper who played Sky from Mamma Mia" Ino grinned. "Talk about smexy! Mmm… He has nice hair."

"A nice smile." Sakura added.

"Dreamy eyes." Hinata sighed.

"I bet he kisses amazingly!" Tenten fantasized.

"He's got a six-pack." Ino squealed.

"And don't forget he has an accent to die for!" Sakura pointed out.

By this point, all the guys were like 'WTF?' Especially Sasuke, who was very, very, very… jealous? No. Uchihas never get jealous.

When Sakura noticed that the guys were giving them weird looks, she shrugged. "What? It's weird to you guys because you're guys. If I'd ask ou what you guys talk about when it's just guys, I bet I'd be weirded out too. Plus it was a good movie and he was a very hot actor."

"Hot?" If looks could kill, Sakura would've been in Heaven by now.

"Yes Sasuke. Hot, as in good looking. As in sexy." Sakura drawled out.

"Sexy?" Sasuke twitched.

"Yes. Sexy. Do you want me to elaborate on that Sasuke?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"No." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Good." Then Sakura turned to Tenten and started talking about songs and music and such.

"You ok Teme?" Naruto waved his hand in front of the frozen Uchiha's face.

"Hn?" That seemed to snap him out of it. Slightly.

"Never knew she could talk to you like that Uchiha." Neji smirked,

"Shut it Hyuuga." Sasuke bit out.

"Just because you're pissed off doesn't mean you have to take it out on us." Kiba commented.

"She called me 'Sasuke.'" Sasuke blurted out.

"So? That's your name right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, but she just called me Sasuke. No –kun. Just plain old Sasuke." Sasuke argued.

"Your point is?" Naruto asked.

"She's always called me 'Sasuke-kun.'"

"Maybe she's mad cause you forgot you guys' anniversary." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Dude…" Kiba's eyes went wide. "You forgot your six-month anniversary?"

"You and your unyouthful self! If I was dating the wonderful cherry blossom, I would never forget." Lee cried.

Sasuke, choosing to ignore Lee, asked Kiba. "Yeah. So?"

"You're screwed." Shino said. "I've never seen her so… mad at you."

"Shino's right ya know." Shikamaru said lazily. "This is why it's too troublesome to have a girlfriend. One move and you can set them off."

"That's true." Kiba agreed. "But anniversaries and other important dates are big with women. One time my dad forgot it was my mom's birthday and he was sleeping with the dogs outside for a week. Literally."

"You know, you guys are lucky." Choji commented while munching on his chips as usual.

"What do you mean?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You're lucky that the girls didn't hear a single thing you've said. The girls left."

"They left? Without saying anything?" Sasuke asked. This was definitely not normal behavior for Sakura.

"Yeah." Choji kept on eating. "They said something about practice or something."

"Practice?" Everyone was now confused.

"Yeah."

"Maybe the beautiful Cherry Blossom has went off to find her youthfulness!" Lee said gleefully.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kiba shrugged. "I'm betting on maybe not."

"Ah whatever. We'll see them in class." Shikamaru shrugged. "It's too troublesome to look for them."

With that, the guys threw away their trash and headed off to the gym for PE.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for chapter 3.<strong>

**Do you guys hate it? Am I doing bad? Please tell me! Please review! XD **


End file.
